Does Kissing Count?
by Shadow Padawan
Summary: A teenage ObiWan struggles through the awkwardness of a first date… not to mention the issue of the Code. Siriwan fluff.


_Why am I here again?_

Really it was a question worth asking. After all, he should be in the archives studying, or in the training rooms going over katas. Meditation would surely be another alternative. So why was he here?

Obi-Wan looked around at the hey-strewn ground underneath his boots, the cheap yellow glow lights, the primitive games that encircled him on all sides, with the clusters of stuffed animals that hung down from the ceiling ledges like lumps of grapes would hand from a grapevine, and the hoards of children running back and forth with cotton candy wads in their hands and chocolate smeared over their faces. Usually Obi-Wan didn't mind younglings too much, but then the Jedi trainees were calm and collected, for the most part. Here, the atmosphere sometimes reminded him of something of a zoo.

Loud music blared over the fare grounds and the squeaking of the ferrous wheal could be heard from several meters away. So why was he here?

"Obi-Wan, come here! I found it!"

Obi-Wan turned around on his heal toward the melodic voice calling his name.

Now he knew why he was here.

Siri Tachi, her blonde hair freed from its usual bun and flowing in a graceful wave down her back, stood on a small platform so that Obi-Wan could just make her out above the crowd of people, holding on with one hand to a pole and leaning forward precariously. She had practically dragged her here. Truly, were all girls thi evil?

But then, on the other hand, she hadn't held a lightsaber to his neck and forced him to go. She had… suggested it. And he had agreed! Just sort of melted…

There was some meditation to be done on his part.

Obi-Wan hurried through the crowd toward his girlf—his friend and jumped up onto the platform next to her. "Ok, now what?"

She looked at him strangely. "I thought you said you were good at bumper cars?"

"I did?"

She laughed. "Yes, remember when Broglen was bragging about how good he was at bumper cars you said that you were wonderful at them and could beat him any day."

Garen's voice sounded in the back of his mind. _"Never let a girl think that another guy is better than you at anything."_ "Oh yes, that," Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I remember."

Siri laughed and tugged his sleeve. "Come on," she flitted way from him, Obi-Wan could bet that only a Jedi girl could be so light on her feet. Not to mention in heels which looked ridiculous on her. Should he tell her that? Was honesty better than flattery? He did say she looked great. Well she did but…the heals…did it matter? Was it suppose to?

"Obi-Wan, are you coming?" Siri called, holding onto the sides of two bumper cars.

"I'm gonna kill Garen," he muttered.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched Siri as she chewed contently on a cheerio. Why couldn't he have simply taken her to Dex's for dinner? The food there was a lot better and surely a lot healthier. Especially the vegetarian menu. That's what he always got. Qui-Gon said it was just a stage but really.. weren't they, as Jedi, suppose to respect all living things? So how were thy suppose to respect them and eat them at the same time?

* * *

There was something nice about the way Siri smiled, something luring about her eyes. He liked to watch the movements of her body. Her laugh had a nice melodic sound. She had a terrible tongue and really what was with the "Prissy-Wan" nickname? But then how many other girls out there that can kick a guy in the wrong place and still look cute while doing it?

The ferrous wheel rotated again and Obi-Wan suddenly found himself and Siri high above the ground, looking over the wasted area of Coruscant which was being used for the fare grounds. Siri was looking at him, somewhat expectantly. Obi-Wan felt himself blushing. What was he suppose to do? He knew what he wanted to do…

This was all wrong somehow!

_She's really pretty… _

Qui-Gon would not be happy if he knew…

_Does she have to lick her lips like THAT?_

There is no emotion…

_Garen said girls like guys who take hints…Is she giving me a hint? _

"Whenever you're ready, Kenobi."

_Oh! The Sith with it!_

Obi-Wan leaned in and captured the blonde's soft, pink lips with his own. She tasted nice…

_Does kissing count as violating the Code?_


End file.
